


The Watch

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Not Wolfstar, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius black and James Potter as brothers, This is an unusual one for me I know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, family love, so sweet it hurts, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius Black receives a letter in sixth year on his birthday. This is the letter.





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing that came to me on a whim that I wrote up. It doesn't really have anything to do with any of my existing storylines, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it, too. :)

November 3rd, 1976

Dear Sirius,

Happy birthday, my son.

We hope that you’re having a wonderful birthday and that you and James are not getting into too much trouble.

Please remember to take care of each other. Play on your strengths, acknowledge your weaknesses, and support one another through the obstacles that block your paths.

Enclosed in this package is our birthday present to you. As is customary, we are gifting you a watch. Ordinarily, we would have bought a watch for you, something new and uniquely your own, for you to use and cherish. Due to your circumstances, however, Fleamont and myself have decided to give you a piece of our family’s history.

This watch once belonged to Fleamont’s first cousin, Charlus. The two were very close in their boyhood, much the same as you and James. Charlus grew up to marry a fine young woman named Dorea. You may recognize her name from your own youth, as she was your mother’s aunt. Dorea Black was different than the rest of her family. For all of her ambition, she was a caring individual, capable of vast amounts of love and compassion. Dorea and Charlus would have made wonderful parents, had they been given the opportunity.

Charlus and Dorea gave birth to a son, whom they named Arcturus, and they had this watch commissioned especially for him, containing the names of the two families that came together: Black and Potter. Unfortunately, Arcturus did not live past infancy, sending Dorea into a dreadful sorrow that she never truly recovered from.

Neither Charlus nor Dorea are still with us today, however the watch has remained in our possession, a keepsake of the love that they once had.

Today, Sirius, this watch is yours.

Use it as a reminder that you are a Black, but you are also a Potter. Where you come from is important, Sirius. Don’t cut ties to your past entirely. You were born into the Black family and you will always be a Black, but you must remember that your lineage does not define you. You can make your own choices in life, just as you chose to become a Potter.

We love you with all our hearts, Sirius, and we want the best life possible for you.

We hope that you enjoy using this watch and that it finds you in good health and spirits. Have a wonderful year at school. We cannot wait for you to return home in the summer.

With love,

Euphemia and Fleamont

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @maraudererasmut if you want to come say hi!


End file.
